


Seizing Inspiration

by IceSensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Epilepsy Warning, Inspiration, M/M, Pre-Canon, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceSensei/pseuds/IceSensei
Summary: Pre-canon where Yuuri's original Grand Prix Final failure can be blamed on neurological disorder.





	

“Incompetents like you should just- What are you doing now!?”

Yuri had been in the middle of yelling when the Japanese Yuuri lowered himself to the ground with a dazed look in his eyes. The anger the younger skater felt shifted slightly into mild curiosity as he eyed the elder competitor. He had noticed the trembling of Katsuki when the stall had opened but brushed it aside as nerves of facing one of the next greats of the figure skating world.

“I need you,” The Japanese man crawled past the Russian Punk and slowly took off his skater jacket with shaking hands. He wet his lips with his tongue as he pushed his cellphone across the floor to Yuri’s feet, “I need you to call my coach.” He lumped his jacket together and laid his head on it as he rested on his back. “It’ll be under Ciao Ciao, tell him,” He took a gasping breath, “tell him it’s an episode.”

“I don’t understand.” Yuri said picking up the iPhone. “What the hell is going on?” The Russian skater was beyond confused as he observed the sixth-place skater settle himself well in the middle of the filthy washroom floor on his back. He took a step towards the skater. “Why the-“

“Stay back!” Yuuri said with what seemed the last of his energy. The gold medalist stopped in his steps. “I,” The Japanese man closed his eyes and took a shaky gulp of air. “I need you to stay back until it’s over. Don’t try to help, just let me-“ The Japanese skater’s breathing seemed to quicken. “let me ride it out.”

“Why would I try to help you?” The Russian Yuri growled at the other skater despite his lack of understanding. “I already told you-“ Everything changed in a second.

The Japanese skater’s body tensed all at once as though an electric current was running through his body. Then, his arms and feet started flailing, flying around with no sense nor purpose. Yuri watched petrified as his opponent’s limbs hit the ground with great force time and time again. He only snapped out of his horror when Yuuri’s right hand hit himself in his own face. His glasses flew from his face and shattered against the ground.

The Russian skater unlocked the iPhone and looked with great difficulty through the foreign contacts. They were in what Yuri assumed to be Japanese for the most part and he looked for one that might be the skater’s coach. In what felt like hours though must have been but mere minutes, he found a contact that was a name repeated twice and tapped it immediately.

“ _Ciao Ciao here! Sorry I can’t-_ “ Yuri could’ve howled in frustration as he reached only the voicemail. He looked over to the seizing skater again and his panic went up a notch upon seeing that one hand was bloodied from the broken glasses. He went to step closer but remembered the warning he had been given before.

“Why the hell did this have to happen to me?” Yuri cursed his own luck. Acting impulsively, he dropped the other Yuuri’s phone as reached for his own.

“Yuuri? Where are you? We’ve been-“ Viktor’s voice reached his ears.

“I need you, I don’t know what’s going on.” Yuri’s voice sounded scared even to himself. He didn’t think he’d ever let anyone hear him so terrified before. “The Japanese failure is just, I don’t know!” He took in great gasps of air. “We’re in the men’s washroom, come quick!” He vaguely heard some form of reply on the other end but wasn’t paying attention.

“Yuri?” The washroom door slammed open and Viktor took long strides towards the 15-year-old. He grabbed the blonde’s head in his hands to examine him but Yuri’s eyes remained fixed on the Japanese skater.  “Are you, oh.” Viktor finally took notice of the other competitor in the room.

“I don’t know what’s happening. I didn’t do anything, I swear” Yuri mumbled honestly and the just as quickly as they had started, Yuuri’s limbs stilled. The 23-year-old tensed as he had at the beginning of his episode before relaxing. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he laid unconscious. The smell of urine hit the Russian skaters’ nostrils and Yuri observed a wet spot darkening on the Japanese skater’s trousers. Viktor immediately spurred into action.

“Grab the first aid kit in the corner.” He ordered the younger skater as he gabbed paper towel from the dispenser and kneeled next to the unconscious man after kicking most of the broken glass away. Yuri did as he was told and retrieved the red box. “Now tell me what happened.” The silver haired man said as he slid on a pair of blue gloves from the opened medical kit.

“I was yelling at him,” Yuri began as he observed Viktor pat Yuuri’s body down from head to toe before starting on his bloodied left hand. “he was all shaky and looked kind of out of it but I thought that was just how he was.”  

“Why were you yelling at him?” Viktor demanded as he tore his eyes away momentarily from the unconscious man. In all honesty, Yuri didn’t know and chose to ignore the question. The senior men’s Grand Prix gold medalist sighed as he picked up tweezers and put his concentration into pulling out shards of glass embedded in the Japanese’s hand.

“Then he sat down and told me to call his stupid coach before he started whatever that was he was doing.” Yuri ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. This had shaken him up more than he would like to admit. “Ciao Ciao, or whoever it was, didn’t answer and that’s when I called you.” Viktor didn’t look up as he started wiping the blood away with the paper towel he had grabbed.

“Give him your sweater.” The elder athlete finally said looking Yuri in the eyes after wrapping a bandage around the injured hand. “He might be in shock when he wakes up and warmth is needed to treat shock.” Accepting the explanation, he stripped his Russian team jacket and watched as it was draped over Yuuri.

“Should we call an ambulance or something?” Yuri questioned. Viktor shook his head.

“You make it sound like he was expecting it.” The silver haired skater reasoned. “He must be used to this happening, we should find his coach though. Did you say it was Ciao Ciao?” Yuri nodded recalling the name he had been told to call. “I think that’s Celestino Cialdini, the Italian coach.”

Upon hearing groaning, both skaters looked away from each other and focused on the figure that was stirring. Blinking warily, Yuuri shifted and slowly pushed himself to a sitting position. His tongue licked his dry lips and squinted to better see what is was exactly that was around him. He blanched suddenly and his hands reached down to his pants.

“Oh no.” He mumbled as he started blinking rapidly, tears coming to his eyes. “I can’t believe I...” Only when he brings his hands to his face to cover his eyes does he notice the injury suffered by his left hand. He stares blankly at the white gauze covering his cuts before Viktor decides to speak up.

“You were having a seizure,” The Grand Prix Final winner begins awkwardly as Yuuri squints at him. Yuri doesn’t think that he’s ever seen the silver haired skater speak so cautiously to anyone before. “You broke your glasses and the pieces cut your hand.” The Japanese skater’s eyes widen as he realizes who is speaking to him.

“I’m so sorry!” He gets out after a few seconds of openly gaping with causes Viktor to blush lightly. “I didn’t mean to-“

“What are you apologizing for, pig?” Yuri cuts in. Viktor fixes him with a pointed glare as Yuuri’s cheeks redden even more if possible as he realizes the presence of another talented skater. “It’s to yourself you should be apologizing, you’re the one who wet yourself after all.”

“Yuri,” Viktor snaps quickly in Yuuri’s defence as the Japanese skater moans in mortification. “that’s enough. Why don’t you go find Yuuri’s coach?”

“There’ll be no need for that.” All three skaters turn towards the now opened door where Celestino is now standing. Yuri observes that though he looks less than impressed and slightly angry, concern is very clearly expressed on his face. “Yuuri! You felt it coming, didn’t you?” The Japanese skater looks down at his lap in silence as his response and the Italian coach sighs. “I’ll go grab your change of clothes, I’ll be right back.”

Viktor gets to his feet and then reaches down, taking Yuuri by his right hand and tugging him gently to his feet. Yuri’s Russian team sweater falls uselessly to the floor and Viktor moves his grip to Yuuri’s waist to support him and a blush spreads across both their cheeks. Yuri scowls at the pair of competitors.

“Are you alright?” Viktor questions the other skater as he realizes that amid all the chaos, no one had once asked Yuuri if he was actually feeling okay. “Is this something that usually happens? Can Yurochka or I get you anything?” Yuuri shakes his head lightly.

“I’m fine, I knew that this was going to happen at some point today.” He sighs and attempts unsuccessfully to distance himself from the reigning Grand Prix champion. Yuri can see Viktor’s grip tighten on Yuuri’s hip as if he doesn’t want to let go and the young champion feels as though that is likely the case.

“You knew and you still skated?” Yuri finds himself asking out of curiosity before he can stop himself.

“If I had told Ciao Ciao, he would not have let me compete.” Yuuri admits somewhat reluctantly. “Looks like it didn’t do me any good anyway.” He mumbles as he looks at his feet remembering his defeat.

“Of course, I would not have let you compete.” Celestino has returned with a backpack and a bottle of orange juice in hand. “That was very stupid of you Katsuki, what if it had happened on the ice? What if you had hurt yourself worse than you already have?” He hands over the knapsack to his student with a scowl. “You got lucky this time, go get changed.”

Viktor reluctantly releases his grip on Yuuri after leading him over to a washroom stall. “Thank you,” The Japanese skater manages to stammer out to the Russian legend as a blush covers his cheeks. He then turns to the other Yuri. “And thank you, I don’t know what I would have done without you.” The Russian Punk scowls at Yuuri.

“It was no trouble.” Viktor answers for both of them with a soft smile which makes Yuuri blush even more before he closes the stall door.

“That’s your cue to leave.” Celestino tells the Russian skaters after a few seconds of silence. “If you could please not bring this up with anyone, especially not reporters, it would be greatly appreciated.”

“We understand.” Viktor agreed with a nod. “Is that why we’ve never heard of this before? You keep this away from the public eye?”

“I guess you deserve the full truth after having helped him.” The Italian Coach admits with a sigh. “If you’ve heard of Katsuki Yuuri before, you’ve probably heard him dubbed as a late bloomer among figure skaters.”

“Yeah, and what does that have to do with anything?” Yuri buts in impatiently. Viktor elbows him roughly to silence him. “Ouch!”

“Listen.” The senior skater hisses at him.

“Well, he wasn’t actually late to the sport.” Celestino confesses reluctantly. “He could probably have made it this far a few years ago, but there was a car accident. Unfortunately, he hit his head and was in a coma for two months. When he did wake, he was left with these epileptic seizures.”

“But he didn’t stop skating?” Yuri can’t help but ask. Even he is impressed by the Japanese skater’s persistence despite such a major injury and illness.

“Yes, though all of doctors were very much against it.” The coach confirmed. “He doesn’t take kindly to being told what to do and keeps working at what he loves even if it means hurting himself in the process.” There is a fond smile on Ciao Ciao’s face as he says this. “People like that are hard to come by these days.”

“I agree.” Viktor says with a new look of admiration on his face. “I’d like to offer my help if he ever needs it.” The senior skater smiles as he picks up Yuuri’s iPhone off the ground. Yuri looks over his shoulder and sees that Viktor is typing his own cellphone number in it. “Tell him to text me if he ever wants my assistance.”

“I will let him know.” Celestino smiles appreciatingly at Viktor as he accepts his student’s cell. “It’ll make him very happy to hear. But you best be off now, I think he feels like he’s already embarrassed himself enough today.”

“Of course,” Viktor bows. “Will he be at the banquet tonight?”

“Only if he is well rested and feeling up to it.”

“Tell him that I look forward to meeting him again. Come on Yuri, let’s leave them be.” Viktor leads the younger skater out of the washroom and as they are walking back to their changing room, Yuri observes the elder’s face.

There is a twinkle in Viktor’s eyes that Yuri hasn’t seen in a while. A faint smile graces the champion’s lips and he looks the happiest he’s seen him today despite having won his fourth consecutive gold medal at the Grand Prix Final just a few hours ago.

“What is that stupid look on your face?” Yuri can’t help the question that leaves his lips and Viktor looks at him in surprise.

“Stupid look?”

“Yes, you look like you won something even better than the Grand Prix.”

“Well,” Viktor takes a second to think before answering.” I feel inspired.”


End file.
